End of the Tunnel
by False-Image
Summary: A friendly talk between two childhood friends about past experiences and coming to a realization. RR


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters. Though I wish I did! !!  
  
Pleasant voices and happy cheers filled the hotel room, but away from the warmth of the light stood a lone figure, out on the balcony under the evening stars. The chilly breeze swept his slate coloured bangs from his face and his crimson eyes starred out at the snow covered forest before him, barely realizing its beauty.  
  
"Figured I'd find you out here, Kai," stated a familiar voice accented with Russian, "You're going to get sick if you don't put on a coat."  
  
The flaming haired boy dropped a BBA jacket on the railing beside Kai and he accepted it with a grunt. Tala was still amazed to see how little Kai cared about himself and yet fawned over those around him. Okay, so maybe 'fawned' wasn't the right word to use, more like glared and barked orders, but protected them none the less.  
  
"What? Why are you gawking at me?" Kai demanded annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
Tala jumped. He hadn't even realized where he was looking. Still, Tala couldn't help but chuckle at Kai's reaction. Kai never liked being watched whether it was in the Abbey or anywhere. It seemed like he enjoyed being forgotten in the background and always tried to stay unnoticed. Shaking his head, Tala answered the other boy's question.  
  
"Nothing. Something's never change," Tala observed thinking about his thoughts on Kai.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, but ignored the statement. He turned his gaze back to the snow and they stood in peace for a couple of minutes. Finally, Kai broke the silence.  
  
"So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside celebrating with the rest of them?"  
  
"Nah, it didn't feel right, not without you there. I mean, you're probably the happiest with the results. Your team won the championships, the BBA will now run the Abbey and Voltaire's being put in jail," Tala spat the name 'Voltaire' out with extreme disgust. Boris's name was not mentioned although he was more than likely ending up in jail along with Voltaire.  
  
Laughter continued to float out from the hotel room where bladers from all over the world were celebrating the Bladebreakers victory. Surprisingly, the other members of the Demolition Boys were fitting in well and enjoying themselves. Spencer was locked in an arm wrestle with Bruce from the White Tigers and Bryan was part of the crowd betting on who was going to win. Ian seemed to be setting some kind of prank with Kevin, who knew who the unlucky victim would be?  
  
A sigh was heard causing Tala to look over at Kai. "What's wrong?"  
  
Placing his hands on the railing, Kai replied, "He was the last family member I had. Sure didn't act like it though." Kai's eyes hardened as he got a flashback.  
  
In the dark, cold corner laid a small two-toned hair boy shivering in fear with tears streaming down his face, a strangled sob heard every now and then. His little hand was covering a deep cut in his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood red contrasted with his pale skin.  
  
"CRYING IS FOR THE WEAK!!" roared Voltaire, an evil man, his grandfather.  
  
Earlier that day, Kai had lost to the machines in a beybattle only because its stats were unreasonable high. When little Kai mentioned this he earned the slash along his arm.  
  
"Never make excuses for your failures," Voltaire whispered, dangerously low. "You are unworthy of the name Hiwatari!"  
  
As quick as lightening, Voltaire backhanded Kai slamming his head against the wall. Black began to cloud Kai's vision but somehow he managed to stay conscious. Slowly he hoisted himself up and was barely standing, his arm still dripping blood.  
  
"You're....wrong," the boy mumbled wiping away his now dried tears. He looked up and glared defiantly at his grandfather, garnet eyes ablaze. "I am worthy!"  
  
"Can't say I'm sorry to see him go."  
  
Without thinking, Kai lifted a pale finger and stroked the arm gear that hid the faint scar. Crimson eyes burned with despite. Tala noticed this but did not say anything. After all, he had his own bad memories.  
  
His body hurled through the air smashing against the wall leaving Tala slumped on the floor. Boris stalked towards Tala, his tall figure loomed intimidating over the red head.  
  
"Pathetic! How can you expect to be the captain of the Demolition Boys?!" Boris boomed.  
  
"I'm...sorry," the limp figure managed to respond, but Boris was relentless and kicked Tala repeatedly in the side.  
  
The wind howled and whipped around harshly, blowing Tala's cardinal red hair. His ice blue eyes narrowed coldly at the world before him.  
  
"The abbey wasn't so bad."  
  
"W-w-what?!" sputtered Tala, eyes wide in shock from the unexpected comment. He starred at Kai incuriously waiting for him to elaborate.  
  
"It taught us to be strong, determined." 'Even though it ripped away our childhood,' but Kai kept this thought to himself. Crossing his arms, Kai casually leaned against the railing with his eyes closed, sending out the image 'Untouchable'. Tala was left pondering on what his ex-team mate had just said. "I guess your right. It wasn't all bad. I got to meet you."  
  
Kai snapped his eyes open and met Tala's gaze. His fiery eyes bore into the diamond blue ones. In a very serious voice Kai said, "Tala. I'm straight."  
  
Tala flushed from embarrassment and punched Kai. "Idiot! I meant you're my first friend!" Daggers shot from his eyes that could have froze anyone, but of course this is Kai we're talking about and he wasn't just anyone.  
  
A smirk appeared on Kai's face, clearly amused. He was happy he got under Tala's skin and thought his reaction was humorous. Obviously, he had understood what the pale boy was saying, but couldn't help teasing him. Come on, he is human too. Though Kai would not admit this to Tala, what his friend just said really touched him since Tala was also his first real friend and that meant a lot to him. He smiled slightly at one of his few good, well funny, memories.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who was afraid of the dark."  
  
"Then why did you always drag me with you whenever you need to go out at night?!"  
  
"Because you always did that to me and interrupted my sleep!"  
  
This caused Tala to snort. "Sleep? As if you did any! And besides that was only when I was four!!" trying to defend himself.  
  
Four year old Tala woke in the middle of the night surrounded by darkness except for the small bit of moonlight through the window. He slid out of his freezing cold bed and tiptoed over to the bed next to his. The bulk on the bed began to groan as the little red head continued to poke at him.  
  
"What?" demanded the blue haired boy as he sat up on his bed. His voice sounded wide awake making Tala wonder if he was even sleeping in the first place.  
  
"Kai, I need to go to the bathroom," chibi Tala answered quietly looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"So?" A blank look was on his face wondering why Tala 'woke' him up to tell him this.  
  
"It's dark." The washrooms were located down the hallway past all the other bedrooms. Ten seconds later, the realization of what Tala had just said sank in. Kai burst out in peals of laughter.  
  
"Y-you are afr...afraid o-f the dark!" Kai managed to say in between laughs. The accused boy turned as red as his hair.  
  
"So! Are you going to come with me or not!" he huffed while crossing his arms. Throwing his blankets off, Kai got up still chuckling slightly as they walked through the shady corridor.  
  
Both teens were laughing at this memory of Tala's innocent fear, of course it did not last long after they learned what real terror was.  
  
With a smile on his face Tala turned to Kai. "You know what? I am really happy with the team, friends, I have now. Our past was kinda like being in a dark tunnel, constantly in fear and suffering. But now, it is like we have reached the light at the end of the tunnel."  
  
Kai was surprised at Tala's sudden optimistic outlook and smiled slightly. He watched as his friends came out to drag both Tala and himself back into the room all the while he was still smiling. None of them would ever know how much they changed his person and how he cared for them.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please review! It'd make my day hehehe Just to make this clear I'm not against yaoi it just that that seemed to be typical guy behaviour. Really I don't see any problem with homosexuals but maybe that's cuz I'm a girl. Meh. 


End file.
